Divergent Academy
by Kindrana
Summary: Tris is going to a new highschool and is suprised when people want to be friends with her. May contain candor or dauntless at some point. Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

_every time we touch I get this feeling _

_and every time we, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

i hit my alarm and it fell off the bedside table. "Meh, I'll pick it up later" I grumble.

"Beatrice, get your sleepy butt down her this instant or you'll be late and get detention on your first day", Caleb yells from downstairs, irritated.

"Look I'll be down in a minute okay, just stop yelling." I yell back.

I quickly get up and take a shower. After a couple of minute I get out and go to my closet. I pick out a black top with and owl on it, black ripped jeans, black converses with blue highlights and a black hoodie. I quickly get dressed and run downstairs I grab a muffin and go to my convertible. I think Caleb has already left because his textbooks aren't on the table. My suspicions were confirmed when his car wasn't in his spot.

Today was my first day of school at Divergent Academy, the best school in the district. I get in my car and drive to school. I pull up in the parking lot and see that everyone is divided into five groups. There are people wearing blue, erudite I think, I see my brother with them, I wave but he doesn't see me. There's also people in yellow and red, Amity, there all laughing and smiling like there's not a worry in the world. They kind of creep me out, then there's people in black and white, candor, who are yelling obscene things and being smart assed, loud mouths. Then there's people in grey, abnegation, hiding in corners helping people, I head that's the group my mum and dad were in and there was the people in black, dauntless, I have a feeling that's the group I'll be in.

I walk past them and go to the office. I walk in and a lady is sitting behind the desk. "Good morning, miss". I say.

"Oh, good morning I'm Miss Hancock and you are...? She asks

"Tris, Tris Prior and I'm here to collect my schedule," I reply.

" aaahhhh, Tris Prior, oh here it is your schedule," she says giving it to me.

"Thanks," I reply. I look at it:

_1st period: Mathematics with Mr. H_

_2nd period: English with Mr. H_

_Recess_

_3rd period: PE with Coach Amar_

_4th period: Biology with Mrs Mathews_

_Lunch_

_5th period: Art with Mrs. Wu_

_6th period: Art with Mrs. Wu_

Sweet double art it's my favourite subject. I start walking towards the door when I bump into someone. I'm soooo sorry" I say. I look up its a girl she has short black hair and tan skin, she must be dauntless she's wearing all black, she's really quite pretty, unlike me.

"No it's my fault," she replies. " Hey are you knew here, I haven't seen you around before?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah it's my first day," I reply. Mrs Hancock hands her a schedule.

"There you are Christina", she says.

"Hi, I'm Christina Kravitz", she introduces herself.

"I'm Tris Prior," I reply.

"Hand me your schedule please,"she asks, I give it to her and she looks at it, " we have 1st 3rd 5th and 6th period together oh and lunch, Hey do you want to sit with us at lunch, you look dauntless enough?" She asks.

"Sure, I'd love to," I reply eager to have friends.

"oh and tris, I have a feeling were going to be best friends," she says. Yay, my first friend and with that we go to 1st period.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry haven't updated in ages been super busy with school we had a project where we had to make our own board game based on something we've studied in class. Without further ado here's the next installment of Divergent Academy.**

We walk into class, I asked a couple people about Mr. H, they all say hes great but can get really scary if he gets annoyed and apparently he cracks a lot of relationship jokes. I sat down near the back with Christina on my right and and a tall guy on my left. He turns to me and stares, he has the deepest blue eyes, they're like the ocean yet somehow you get the feeling that if you look to long you'll sink in them. "mhm, Tris I believe, it seems that your lost in Mr Eaton's eyes, well I can honestly say that I myself am in love with my wife and am a big believer in love, but this is a classroom and if you don't mind could you wait till lunch to look into his eyes or kiss or what ever you kids do these days?"

"Yes, Mr. H,"I reply quietly.

"okay then, class today we will be doing calculus... I drone out after a while and just stare at at the guy. Christina passes me a note. '_Do you like Four', _I pass her one back, '_who the heck is 'Four", _she passes it back,_ 'the guy next to you of course'._ I scrunch the note up, putting it in my pocket and mouth no. She just shrugs, she totally didn't believe me, I'm so screwed.

Once math, English and millions of terrible love jokes are over its finally recess. I follow Christina to her group and 'Four' is there. "Hi guys this is Tris, I said she could hang out with us so be nice, Tris this is Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Al, Siobhan, Sophie, Catriona and of course you know Four," she says nudging my elbow. I sit down and watch every one as they say some sort of hello. Marlene and Uriah are sitting really close, but not touching, they must like each other but aren't dating. Zeke and Shauna are all over each other, it disgusting. Christina sits next to Will and holds hands with him, dating, obviously, i mean who wouldn't say yes to Christina, shes beautiful. Al seems to be staring at me like a dog looks at a dish of meat and Siobhan, Sophie, and Catriona are in their own little world, but Siobhan seems to be yelling out weird things all the time, Sophie is hitting Catriona on the head every second minute and Catriona is just sitting watching them, shaking her head slightly.

I walk over to them. "HI," they all say in unison, its kind of creepy. A guy walks over to us and sits next to Catriona. "OH, hi Owen," they must be dating. Siobhan starts talking about knives and dead animals," so you see you just have to use the right knife and your all set. She obviously doesn't like Owen she grimacing at hi the whole time ans Sophie's just teasing him, Catriona's trying to stop them but they keep going. "You guys are really weird ," I say giving them a 'really?', look.

"Thank you so much Tris," Catriona replies with a smile, she takes it as a compliment that's different , but cool cause it gives me the feeling that you can shower with insults all the time, but she wont get hurt, like a built in armor. I walk away back to the others while they continue talking. "CANDOR AND DAUNTLESS PARTY AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT," Uriah yells. Everybody makes some forward of a agreement except Four.

I speak up, "I'll only go if he goes," I state pointing at Four

"Fine I'll go," he replies flatly.

_Four POV_

The way she spoke up and said shed only go if I went mesmerized me, she wants me to not be lonely. But I cant Marcus would kill me if I did, but those eyes they're begging me to go."Fine, I'll go," I reply flatly trieng not to sound excited I get to see her again tonight even though Ill see her at lunch again.

_Tris POV_

_Time skip to art_

"This year we'll be exploring ourselves and expressing our emotions through our hearts, but today is free drawing so go ahead and create beauty through your eyes," Ms. Wu says. I grab a piece of art paper, and decide to draw three ravens representing my family. the bell rang in a little while, well it felt like a little while but it was around two hours I just really love art. I run to my locker to get my bag and run into Four looking grumpy. "Are you okay," I ask.

"My car doesn't have any battery," he replies sadly.

"Well then come on, Ill drive you home," i offer. We go to my car. He tells me where to go to get to his house, turns out he lives around the corner from me. I drop him off and drive home, I get through the door and no ones home. I run to my bedroom and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I've been going through some things lately but I'll try my best to update from now on.**

Every time we touch...

I hear my alarm go off so I reach over to turn it off but I realise that it's already on the floor from yesterday. Then it hits me, YESTERDAY. PEOPLE, FRIENDS, SCHOOL. Yesterday has to be one of the best days of my life. I mean who would ever want to hang out with me. I'm short, bland, and only wear black, but they do.

I want to see them again and talk to them. I get in the shower with a sense of new found urgency. With in 5 minutes I'm dressed and ready to go. When I run down the stairs Caleb is still eating breakfast. "Beatrice, who are you and why are you up so early". I know he's just messing with meh so I give him the finger and run out the door

The drive on the way to school was longest drive ever. But I eventually got there with out dieing of impatience. When I pulled into the parking lot I saw Four pull up in to the spot next to me. He looks over and sees me. He flashes me a grin so dazzling in could rival the night sky.

"TRIS!" I'm suddenly woken from my daydream by Uriah and Zeke screaming out at us. I'll have to remember to pay them back for it. Though I'm pretty surprised this it the first time I've seen Zekes face not latched on to Shauna's.

When Uriah runs over to us. He quickly tells us that Owen and Cat broke up and her, Sophie and Siobhan all moved to a different school in Australia. I'm sad but I wish them the best of luck. Zeke then sees Four's car and walks over to him. They quickly fist pump and then walk to class.

Uriah and I start walking in the other direction, ready for class. I suddenly feel a sudden weight on my back and legs close around my waist. I don't know who it is so I judo flip her over my shoulder. Turns out it was Christina. I feel awful and start apologising continually. She says it fine but I insist to take her out for a meal to make it up.

"Hey Tris are you definitely coming the party," Chistina asks. Oh crap I forgot that was today.

"Yeah I guess, but can you come over to help me get ready", she replies squealing saying she would love to do it so I give her my address and we go to class with Mr H. Uriah decided to sit I front of me this lesson so I couldn't see a thing, but it was good because the teacher couldn't see me when I took a nap.

"TRIS"! I hear Mr H yell my name at the top of his lungs so I raise my head batting the sleep away from my eyelids. "What is the answer to this question"! He asks. I see for slip me a note under the desk so I unfold it and pretend to look like I'm figuring it out. "The answer is 3.14". I reply.

Mr H looks disappointed he didn't catch me out but he puts on a smile and says, "correct, but if you fall asleep in my class again, you might not ever have time to dream about Four again". The whole class started snickering and Four and I hid our faces blushing.

Although embarrassing, I know I'll have to pay Four back for this. Maybe dinner, no that's to much like a date. Wait I have the perfect idea and I can use it tonight at the party. But I'm definitely going to need Christina's help.

**Thank you for all the support i will try and update as often as I can and I hope you enjoy the story ? Also sorry for the really short chapters.**


End file.
